octobernoirfandomcom-20200214-history
Thirteen
Thirteen is the second album by October Noir. It was released on October 1, 2019. The song on this album are very dark and haunted while continuing autumnal melodies over gothic and doom rhythms present on The Haunting and the Powerful. Production The production of this song began just after the holidays of 2018–19, but unlike popular bands, the title and the cover art were revealed. All of the writing, recording, mixing, and mastering took place in Tom Noir's residence. To go along with the title, it was proposing to have 13 tracks on this album, but due to time restraints and the length of those songs, it was cut down to 10 and the three unreleased songs will eventually be released, either on EP or the next album. Even 10 songs last 86.6 minutes and songs had to be trimmed to under 80 minutes in total in order to fit on the CD. Title and cover art Tom Noir was fascinated with the tabletop role-playing game by . The 13 Clans is featured within the game, which the number was taken to be the title of this album based from the lyrical content. The album cover prominently shows the stone arch that is the entryway to the cemetery. It shows the bright orange moon shining on one spot on the pathway in an otherwise green darkness. To make the cover art creepier, couple of bats are shown. The tombstone is seen through the fence on the right. Musical style and lyrics Thirteen continues the musical style left off from The Haunting and the Powerful with autumn-styled melodies and strong Type O Negative influences throughout. The song lyrics on this album deal mainly with familial matters, love, loss of loved ones, and bloodcurdling and are portrayed with the 13 Clans of Vampire. Choirs are heard on this album at adequate frequency, on par with some of TON albums. Songs The album has 10 songs and lasts a total of 1 hour 26 minutes and 48 seconds. 8 out of 10 songs had their lengths reduced by an average of 54 seconds in order to fit on the CD. "Tombstones" is the first track of the album, in which the beginning has clanky bangs from guitar played by Troy Lambert (the only track to feature him) before it gets to haunted doom riffs. "Spellbound" was released as the album's first single on September 12, 2019 on Primordial Radio. On September 16 "The Veil" was played on Cranium Radio for the first time. "The Veil", in which session musician Nate Exx Gradowski co-wrote, has bird chirps incorporated in them. "Her Dark Embrace" was criticized for sounding too much like " " from TON album . The closer "Cauterize" has repetitive choirs and repeated lines of 'Heal me' and 'Feel pain'. Tracklist ;Digital # "Tombstones" – 9:12 #* I: Dreaded Stroll in the Cemetery #* II: No Way Out #* III: Corruption # "Burn" – 6:51 # "Spellbound" – 6:43 # "Little Drummer Boy" – 9:12 #* I: Spirit of Their Demise #* II: Rhythm of His Drum # "Symmetry" – 7:49 # "Black Light" – 5:35 # "Lavender" – 10:41 #* I: Lavender #* II: Pet Cemetery # "The Veil" – 10:56 #* I: The Veil #* II: Damn the Sun #* III: The Veil (revisited) # "Her Dark Embrace" – 12:09 #* I: Her Dark Embrace #* II: Free Me # "Cauterize" – 7:36 ;CD # "Tombstones" – 8:08 # "Burn" – 6:50 # "Spellbound" – 6:30 # "Little Drummer Boy" – 8:48 # "Symmetry" – 7:04 # "Black Light" – 5:35 # "Lavender" – 10:18 # "The Veil" – 9:32 # "Her Dark Embrace" – 11:16 # "Cauterize" – 5:30 Below is how the tracklist looked before it was finalized in late July 2019. # "Lavender" # "Little Drummer Boy" # "Her Dark Embrace" # "Cauterize" # "Symmetry" # "Hey Vanity" # "Black Light" # "Burning Bridges" # "Spellbound" # "Tombstones" Personnel * Tom Noir – vocals, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass, drums, keyboards, piano, organ, writing, engineering, mixing, mastering, production * Troy Lambert – guitar on "Tombstones" * Stickz Bryant – drums Session musician * Nate Exx Gradowski – writing on "The Veil" Category:Albums